


PAC-MAN

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karl slowly realises why he loves discord calls with Sapnap so much late at night..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	PAC-MAN

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this new account, writing isn’t the best but figured I’d get back into it (:

Karl hates calculus, he always has. He questions the sanity of anyone who actually likes it. He has to take it at college level to be able to graduate so he figured he would just get it over with in his first year.

The only upside to the class so far has been Sapnap. He figured it would be easier to make friends at college, this hadn’t been the case so far. He met Sapnap through a mutual discord a few months back.

He had introduced him to Dream and George online to attempt to branch out and make new friends also going to the same college. His longtime best friend Alex had gone to a different college so he was glad he didn’t feel as alone.

Alex got along with his other friends as they all had the same sense of humour. The five of them had stayed up until 4am in discord calls for weeks just messing around before the school year started.

“Are you even paying attention?” Sapnap breaks Karl from out of his thoughts. He tends to zone out at the sound of the professor droning on about things that don't interest him.

He looks at the distracted professor and then to Sapnaps smirking face and whispers, “If you want the honest answer, I have no idea what’s going on.” He watches Sapnaps attempt to hold in laughter while he turns away from Karl grinning.

Karl turns back to his blank notebook and sighs slightly as the professor asks if anyone has any questions and he stays quiet. He notices Sapnap giving him and his blank notebook a look, he mouths “Vc later?” Karl nods, thankful for the offer of help.

Karl rubs his temples as the professor starts to close his PowerPoint and the room erupts into friendly chatter. “Yo, you good?” He smiles faintly at Sapnap, he’s drained already.

“I’m okay, just tired from staying up until 4am last night.” Sapnap laughs lightly and Karl notices how nice it is to finally hear it in real life. “Which, by the way was not my fault, I didn’t bet Dream he couldn’t win 10 rounds before we could get offline.” Karl quips, he gets up and starts walking alongside him.

“I knew he would get competitive but not that bad.” He raises an eyebrow at him, Sapnaps known Dream for years, he knows how stubborn Dream is. Sapnap laughs again at Karls expression, “Okay fine, I knew he would get like that but I just wanted to stay up longer and talk to you guys.” 

Karls looks away from him with pink cheeks and he giggles, it means a lot to him that his friends like talking to him and especially coming from Sapnap. “Might have to cut it short tonight after you explain this calculus to me.”

“It’s not that hard,” Sapnap says as he punches his shoulder. He gives him finger guns and says “I’ll see ya later loser”

Karl rubs his shoulder and mutters, “nimrod,” as he smiles at Sapnap while he walks away.

—————————————————————————————————————

Karl stares hopelessly at the numbers on the textbook page and sighs, he glances up at Sapnaps discord status and the grey circle lights up green.

Sapnap: yo  
Sapnap: still need my help?

The discord call sound rings out around him. He connects his headphones tangling with the wires. The call sound is comforting and Karl joins to Sapnaps voice with his headphones.

The glow of his computer screen illuminates his face while he scribbles down Sapnaps explanations. After a few hours he’s leaning back in his chair and just cracking jokes with droopy eyelids.

Karl pulls down his sweater arms over his hands and jumps when the discord call sound rings out again. “Yoooooooo it's 2am,” George’s voice interjects Karls sleepy thoughts and he glances at his clock, “Dream and me need to test this plug-in we literally just finished.”

His eyes widen, “No way, it’s way too late and I have an 8am tommorrow.” Karl replies. He hears George laugh, that man doesn’t sleep at night but then is never awake during the day.

Sapnaps laugh fills Karls ears and he smiles to himself, ‘I’ll join for a bit but let Karl get his beauty sleep.” He rolls his eyes and disconnects from the call.

He probably would’ve stayed in the call with Sapnap for a couple more hours, but he’s too tired for the energy needed for the rest of the guys. He looks at his messy notes and pushes away the notebook, that’s a problem for another day.

Sapnaps style of explaining is too chaotic for Karl to understand. It could also be because Karl finds Sapnaps voice soothing, he’s just not quite sure why.

The unopened white monster energy multipack seems to taunt him. He briefly contemplates drinking them all and binge watching old cartoons simply because he can now do that without being told off.

As he drifts away into sleep he thinks of the soothing nature of Sapnaps voice in his headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
